netogefandomcom-20200213-history
Game Terms
A list of terms used in Legendary Age Terms Mach by Machine One of the net slangs produced by an anonymous legend that appears on a certain netoge board. It is amazing talent in a sense to be able to identify individuals with unique phrases. Whether envious or not Incarnation In a system that is often implemented by MMORPG etc., characters that have reached a certain level are reincarnated into new characters. Items possessed and some abilities are carried forward, but LV drastically decreases, so it takes a huge amount of time to earn another experience value. The first step to becoming a scrapped person Cool time After doing actions such as attacks and magic, until the next action can take place. Using strong attacks and magic will obviously increase the cool time, so the risk of being attacked increases. Therefore, in interpersonal warfs it is a part of the game whether it is possible to properly perform the way of taking and reading between. After all, the interpersonal warfare is the potential of the middle person no matter how far it is ~ Combo Abbreviation for combination bonus. Initially it meant connecting continuous skill of fighting games to carry out consecutive attacks but now it is established not only as a fighting game but as a word pointing to continuous attack (action) in a wide genre game. You practiced ten consecutive combos .... Hunting Ground A specific place in the field where the experience value acquisition per hour is excellent. A good hunting ground is likely to meet other parties, and in the case of a game in which the PvP (Player VS Player) system is implemented, it is also a place where choice is required, either a fight or a confrontation. It is a hunting ground that was killed more than an efficient place that will remain in the impression Mr. fellow This is troublesome because there is demand for this if it is two dimensional. Of course, limited to handsome Black history It is about the contents of the note that you guys had written in elementary and junior high school days, never showing to the person! Screenshot To save the image displayed on the PC screen as an image, and that action. "Take a screenshot" etc. As memories of event clearance and interesting / failed images of friends acquaintance, there are many cases where it is done unexpectedly. But please be careful. That you are taking also that you are taking pictures ... .... If you say so, it seems so. Drop of Yggdrasil A drop of water spilled from Yggdrasil (world tree), which is said to embody the world, a medicine for miracles that fully recovers your physical strength. Items with similar names appear in various games, but because it is a rare item that demonstrates the overwhelming effect, in most cases it is often "expensive" Official RMT Words to deride an act of obtaining rare items by purchasing items sold by official (operation), such as official goods and books with item codes that can purchase in-game items, gacha and rare items with purchase benefits . It does not mean "official approved RMT". RMT which exchanges cash and items between users (or user and trader) is against the rules, but in this case it is not a violation of the rules because it is obtained in the normal way. Under construction, Kyou bought official items (perhaps in large quantities) with rare items. I sought to sell the rare items I got in such a way that I got a huge in - game currency. I need time and labor, and cash is more necessary than anything, so efficiency is good ...... Jai The official name is Giant. Summoned beast that exerts its power in attacking buildings such as siege games. The offensive power to the building is enormous but the others are clear, so if you make a mistake in operation, it will become a big tree of uke. Legs are slow, of course not suitable for transportation. Many players who want to use it because they are flashy are summoned for use that sometimes do not suit at all. Transport jail will leave Open chat A chat (conversation with letters) that everyone in the surroundings of the character can see. Since it touches the eyes of an unspecified number of people, attention is necessary about the contents. For that reason, many MMORPGs have prepared multiple chat systems such as "party friends only" and "only specific people" (→ Whisper message) Buff It refers to support magic such as status rise or defense increase. Etymology is from Buffer, which means shock-absorbing machine (= shock absorber). "To buff it", etc. Happy A shout when throwing down all things and fully opening full power with maximum firepower, or its behavior. In the case of the master, it is supposed to concentrate real money Perfect blizzard Ice maximum spell originated from certain bulletin board. A fair number of users are confirmed in what it is. By the way, if you cast it in real life, the surgeon will die in society Revive It means resuscitation, recovery. Here is the magic to revive characters that died. I can not use as good a healer as ... ... Green Onion It is a perennial grass which became an item that was swayed as a trademark of the electronic diva before it became it. In a game in which the electronic diva collaborates, it is often implemented as a sword-like weapon. In "Dengeki Bunko Puppet FIGHTING CLIMAX IGNITION" also appeared as Ako's trump card Taste Those who put time, effort, financial strength, and everything else in a particular hobby. When the LV goes up, it will be called with the title "disappeared" A lost person Upward compatibility of stinginess. One reaching point as an Internet gamer Update Update the software to the latest one. In the case of net games, addition of new maps, scenarios, items, etc., and correction of various parameters are often performed. In some cases, the value of the item may change by reviewing the parameters, and even if the player tears ...... Norman It is not a general term but a term from netoge, representing manners violation, rule violation. Manner's way of thinking is different, so do not do things that impose your own values Off society A meeting where people I met on the net actually meet, talk, drink, or not partly (___ offline meeting) It is the object of grudge hated as being disliked that "If you have such a sunshine do not capture one of the quests" Wall Beating Agency "We are also looking for staff at the same time on wall striking substitution There is confidence in your muscles there! Why do not you work with us? It is an easy job just to hit the wall! " That's what ... .... It is not a wall dong. Do not be wrong. Main shield The role of a shield that literally takes on all attacks on parties. Doing so should not be done because the party will be stuck in a blink of an eye when you do it. But what is bad handling as a whole compared to healers (= tank, tanker) Heavy fee soldier It is a combination of heavy charges, charge soldiers who are the titles of those who prepared it. Very strong (→ heavy fee) Summoning Summon monsters and other demons that summoners are responsible. Cast a wizard Weakness Net slang, meaning weak information. It is a word that derives someone who can not make good use of information on the Internet filled with huge amount of information, but what if those who prefer this word can use it ...? In order to judge the accuracy and truth of information, it is necessary to utilize information other than the net Rag Although it is a word meaning the difference between the action and the result, it means the delay, but in the online game it means the delay of communication between the client (PC) and the server. Since it affects the progress of the game, it is desirable that lags naturally not exist. Naturally, wired LAN is the basic connection to the Internet, and delay is likely to occur due to radio interference. Wireless LAN connection is not good. In a battlefield where the delay in milliseconds is the boundary of life and death, it is never too much effort to eliminate the lag Dead body kick To further attack the opponent you have killed in the game. It is not actually kicking it. It is not a very praising act to do outside the game that is accepted as a rule Category:Terminologies